Lebih Baik Digantungin
by JungHona
Summary: Gua galau bang - Bego lo! - Situ juga maen nyerocos aja! - Oke, oke gue diem. - Digantungin tuh lebih baik ketimbang lu ditinggal pergi tanpa dia tau perasaan lo ke dia-Namjoon. BTS HopeV/VHope BAHASA GAHOL NONBAKU


**Lebih Baik Digantungin**

 **JungHona**

 **T+ buat bahasanya**

 **T buat ceritanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Jrengg..

Wahh enak kali ya? Pagi-pagi gini ditemani cuaca cerah dan burung-burung berkicau. Kalo dibawa maen gitar pasti makin ajib ini pasti.

Jrenggg…

Nah itu dia yang dilakuin Hoseok dari tadi. Duduk di teras kos nya sambil meluk gitar, Cuma nge-jreng nge-jreng sana sini tapi gak nyanyi apa-apa kan asem.

Udah mungkin 2 jam setengah dia Cuma nge-jreng nge-jreng gitarnya, terhitung dari selesai sholat subuh dia langsung mager di teras kos.

"Hahhh.." dan mungkin udah keberapa kali itu nafas bau jigong terbebas dari mulutnya, berhubung dia di sini belum ada sikap gigi.

Jrenggg…

Sekali lagi Hoseok memetik gitar kesayangannya yang berhiaskan muka mba maria ozawa. Tapi kali ini dia berusaha buat ambil posisi nyaman, mungkin bersiap buat nyanyi.

Jrenggg…

"Hatiku berkata, ingin katakan cinta~  
Namun aku malu untuk mengawalinya~

Jantungku berdetak saat kau menatapku~  
Jadi salah tingkah bicara sama kamu~

Bibirku terbungkam melihat senyummu  
Aku tak kuasa saat di depanmu~

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan rasa  
Tapi mengapa, aku selalu tak bisa  
Bagaimana caranya agar dirimu  
Bisa tau kalau aku suka, suka,  
Suka,

Suka sama kam-..

PLETAK

-..BING!"

Dan berakhirlah pernyataan cinta Hoseok buat kambing.

Ini segala siapa sih yang ganggu acara nyanyi pagi si cowo ganteng kayak Hoseok ini "Ampun bang! Lo kenapa dateng-dateng nemplokin pala gue elah!" kata Hoseok berapi-api ngerasa kepala belakangnya mulai berdenyut nikmat. Yang dia bentak pun mukanya gak kalah garang walaupun malah keliatan kayak kucing lagi kawin.

Garang tapi unyu.

"Lo apa dah! Dari subuh maen gitar gak jelas, udah pagi begini baru malah nyanyi! gak jelas lagi!" bentak dia. Hoseok langsung kicep lalu habis itu kembali menghadap depan "Bang, lo liat deh. Pagi ini tuh cerah banget bang. Langitnya cerah, udaranya seger, burung-burung berkicau, ladang bunga tempampang di depan mata.."

"Maksud lo ladang bunga tuh kolor banci motif bunga punya banci sebelah?"

Hoseok kicep sekali lagi "Lagian lo ga usah nyanyi bisa gak? Suara cempreng gitu sok sok an amat lu!" hina yang lebih tua dari Hoseok "Wah.. lu bang ga setia sohib banget. Lagian kalo lo merasa terganggu kan tinggal pake headphone kan?"

"Headphone gua rusak pe'a."

"Lagian lo emang ga siap-siap? Lo ga ngampus emang?"

Yang ditanya malah ambil posisi duduk disamping Hoseok sambil ngeliatin dia "Gua Cuma ada kelas malem hari ini. Nah elo gak kuliah?"

Yang balik ditanyain malah diem, Hoseok naroh gitarnya di meja kecil antara dia sama si temen satu kamar kos. Dengan wajah lesu, dia menerawang langit lalu nafas jigong itu keluar lagi "Gue.. lagi galau bang, ga ada semangat kuliah hari ini."

Yang denger itu barusan langsung noyor Hoseok sambil meludah kesegala tempat, takut ada kesialan yang lewat kalau udah Hoseok galau begini "Lo apa dah, galau-galau segala! Masih soal itu orang? Tinggal tembak kenapa sih?" kesal dia.

"Gua udah ngomong!"

"Lah terus gimana?"

"Ditinggal pergi.."

"Lo nyerah?"

"Kayaknya."

"Bego lo."

Si temen satu kamar Hoseok tadi Cuma mandang dia terus geleng-geleng dan tiba-tiba langsung ngacung telunjuk ke _arah_ lubang hidung lebarnya Hoseok "Denger gua, lu cowok bukan?"

"Iya.."

"Lu seme bukan?"

"Hah? Seme? Apaan tuh?"

"Ih, menurut lo batang lo sama dia gedean siapa?"

"Idih apasih lo bang bawa-bawa dedek gua!"

Hoseok langsung meringkuk jauh menutupi harta-berharga-demi-masa-depan-cerah nya "Lo ga usah muna deh! Gua tau elo udah biasa ama batang-batangan. Gua tau lo suka nonton bareng temen lo yang kemaren matahin closet di toilet kampus."

"Namjoon maksud lo?"

"Bodo amat gua sama nama dia. Yang penting lo laki kan broh?"

Hoseok gak jawab apa-apa, Cuma masih meringkuk menjauhi temen sekamarnya ini "Lo datang ke dia, bilang lo suka ama dia sekali lagi."

"Tapi bang-.."

Plok!

Belum apa-apa Hoseok ngomong pipinya udah di templok sama kedua tangan si lawan bicara. Sambil memandang dengan serius, Hoseok gak sadar kalau posisi mereka udah lumayan deket "Lo percaya gua kan?"

Ting~

Lalu mereka berdua noleh ke kanan dimana ada akang cilok mergokin posisi 'mesra' mereka sambil tutup muka pake tutup panci dan berangsung lewat "Gak ah bang, yang ada kalau gue ditolak mau ditaroh dimana muka ganteng gua?"

Yang lebih tua menggeleng gemes abis itu pamit pergi setelah nemplok muka Hoseok pake gitar "Eh lu mau kemana, bang?"

"Beli martabak telor di depan!"

"Gua nitip juga ya bang sekalian!"

"Oke."

"Makasih bang Yoon!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback on**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya suasana kantin bisa dibilang rame sekarang, karena ada stand baru buka yang menu masakannya kebarat-baratan. Hoseok Cuma bias kicep sambil merutuk dalam hati, ngeliat suasana kantin yang sama sekali gak bisa bersahabat sama khayalan dia.

Pengennya kan nembak si kecengan di tempat sepi gitu biar terkesan romantis, syukur-syukur kalo keterima kan bisa ciuman iya gak? Lebih enak lagi bisa langsung naena.

Itu kalo diterima ya.

Lah kalo ditolak di tempat sepi kan enak-enak aja. Tapi kalau di depan orang banyak gini gimana?

Puk!

Tiba-tiba kerasa pundak kiri dia ada yang sentuh, dia langsung noleh ke samping dimana temen seper-mesuman dia berdiri sambil makan permen karet "Ngapain broh?" kata Namjoon yang masih sibuk ngunyah permen karet "Gak, lagi nunggu stand smoothies lenggang aja." kata dia lalu naroh pantatnya di pinggiran meja yang lagi kosong.

Fuhh.. plup!

Namjoon ngunyah permen karet lagi abis tadi baru aja bikin balon yang lumayan gak gede-gede amat "Gak usah boong sama gue lo upil landak! Gua tau lo liatin itu bocah kan? Mahasiswa baru yang kemaren lo ludahin sepatunya."

Ini anak asem banget segala ngingetin cara Hoseok pertama ketemu sama kecengan dia.

Pletak!

"Gak usah lu inget bagian situ juga, setan!" kata dia setelah ngegeplak kepala Namjoon "Eh, jangan geplak pala gue ya! Lo kalo gue bego gak gua contekin loh ntar UAS!" ancam Namjoon abis menghibahkan permen karetnya ke bawah meja makan kantin "Lo mulai bego kayaknya. Kita beda jurusan bego!"

"Oia, khilaf."

Tiba-tiba ada dua cewek kecentilan dengan make up setebel dompet Namjoon datang sambil-senyum-senyum gaje ke Hoseok. Salah satu dari mereka yang rambutnya di warnain setengah ungu nyodorin Hoseok se-cup smoothies entah rasa apa.

"Eum.. kak, ini buat kak Hoseok. Ini smoothies kiwi, aku tahu kakak suka rasa ini. Mohon terima yah." kata itu cewek langsung naroh cup smoothies itu di meja belakang Hoseok lalu ngacir bareng sohib-sohibnya sambil cekikikan kayak kuntilanak.

Beda sama Hoseok yang nyengir dusta, Namjoon udah ileran liat body itu ciwai saking bahenolnya. Takut kalau temennya makin khilaf, sekali lagi Hoseok ngegeplak Namjoon.

Tapi di dedeknya.

"Mata lo biasa aja, inget pacar lu!"

"Akhh.. lu sok suci banget, setan. Iya gua tau elo belok, gak suka sama melon depan belakang kek kaum hawa. Homo lu!"

Hoseok yang merasa gak terima langsung nyengir ngetawain Namjoon yang masih gosok-gosok selangkangnya yang sakit karna ulah Hoseok "Gak sadar diri lo iler onta! Terus cowok cantik anak jurusan tata boga kecengan lo itu mau lo kemanain?"

"Gue selama belum dapetin dia ya gue lurus lah."

"Sa ae lu kulit nangka!"

"Terus? Gue tau lo gak ada kelas hari ini, dan gue yakin lo ke sini karna itu bocah. Lo gak mau gitu nyamperin dia?" Tanya Namjoon yang malah nyeruput smoothies yang dikasih ke Hoseok "Dia masih sama temen-temennya Njun.." lirih Hoseok kembali ke pusat pemandangan.

Cowok ganteng mayoritas ke cantik menjurus ke unyu-unyu agak belok dikit ke manis terus stuck di ngegemesin.

Kim Taehyung, adek kelas dia. Mahasiswa baru semester 1 jurusan seni, program studi seni vocal. Yang lahir 19 tahun lalu di Daegu tanggal 31 Desember. Yang kalo makan bawaannya civok-able dan kalo minum 'serang'-able.

Hoseok udah lama jadi stalker dia sebelum hampir 3 bulan lalu akhirnya bisa deket sama dia setelah ketidaksengajaan berbuah modus di perpustakaan kampus. Yang mana dia yang aslinya anti-perpus yang saat itu dititah Yoongi buat cariin hp dia yang ketinggalan di perpus.

Dan ketemu sama si kecengan yang keliatan gendong-able yang gak nyampe ambil buku di rak paling atas.

Udah ya kayak sinetron picisan gitu deh.

Bermodal dusta sok sok suka nangring di perpus –padahal aslinya liat sampul buku aja udah pengen ngeram di wc, terus sampai ke tukeran nomor hp. Saling sok ucap selamat pagi sampe selamat malam satu sama lain, sok sok perhatian udah makan apa belum, udah mandi apa belum, udah cebok apa belum.

Ya sistem PDKT gitu lah.

Jijik.

Tapi indah buat cowok ganteng kayak Hoseok.

"Teruuusss? Lo mau nunggu ampe temennya pergi semua? Gantle dong bro!" kata Namjoon nyenggol bahu Hoseok "Ya bisa aja gua nyamperin dia, tapi mau ngomong apa? Gua kan bego."

"Nah lu baru sadar lu bego."

"Setan lu!"

Namjoon naroh lagi minuman tadi ke meja, masih di posisi yang sama-sama nyandarin pantat di pinggir maja, Namjoon akan mulai berceramah "Nih ya, kalau lo gak nembak-nembak dia, kalau dia kecolongan sama orang lu mau? Kalaupun dia nolak elu ya setidaknya elu udah lega udah kasih tau dia perasaan lu. Lagian kalau lu udah kasih tau dia terus dia ada yang nembak setelah lu, dia bakal kepikiran perasaan lu kalau dia tolak lu kan?"

"Lo ngomong seolah lo udah pengalaman ya Njun.."

"Lah emang!"

"Hdih!"

Hoseok balik ngeliatin Taehyung lagi dari jauh, diikuti sama Namjoon yang ikutan diem. Dari posisi Hoseok bisa keliatan Taehyung di sana sama temen-temennya yang lagi asik becanda sambil sekali-kali nulis sesuatu di buku masing-masing.

Mungkin lagi kerja kelompok kali ya.

"Seok.."

"Hm?"

"Digantungin itu lebih lega daripada lu pendam perasaan sendiri. Seenggaknya itu nasihat dari gue sebagai sohib lu ini."

Puk! Puk!

Namjoon berdiri lalu nepuk-nepuk pundak kiri Hoseok 2 kali "Udah dulu ya? Gua mau nyari kecengan gua. Dan lo seenggaknya keluar dari zona aman kalo mau dapatin dia, bro.."

Setelah itu namjoon cabut sambil nenteng tasnya.

Ya.

Hoseok sendiri lagi ditemani satu cup smoothies buah kiwi yang sisa ampasnya hasil kelakuan Namjoon. Dia diem untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Mikirin kalimat Namjoon yang tadi- tadi.

" _Digantungin itu lebih lega daripada lu pendam perasaan sendiri. Seenggaknya itu nasihat dari gue sebagai sohib lu ini."_

Lagi-lagi Hoseok hela nafas pelan "Itu si Einstein KW ada benernya juga kalo dipikir-pikir. Lagian orang bego mana yang gak paham kalau dia lagi di PDKT'in." kata dia pelan.

Dan gatau dapet kekuatan kamen rider darimana, Hoseok mulai berani melangkah maju menatap masa depan.

Dari jauh dia udah dibikin senyum, ternyata temen-temen Taehyung sadar kalau Hoseok lagi mengarah ke meja mereka "Eh Tae! Ada bang Hoseok noh!" kata salah satu dari penghuni meja itu. Seketika yang ditegur langsung putar badan ke belakang dan senyum selebarnya.

"Bang Hoseok selamat pagi!"

"Pagi juga Tae."

"CIEEEEEE~~" sorak anak semeja sama Taehyung, ditambah sama pukulan brutal pake buku dan segalanya "Lagi pada bikin tugas yah?" tanya Hoseok sok basa basi dengan senyum 'cowo ganteng' "Iya nih bang. Oia bang Hoseok bisa bikin lagu buat kita gak? Kita lagi butuh musisi nih." kata salah satu dari mereka yang pake kacamata.

"Eh, bang Hoseok tuh anak seni tari! Bukan seni musik!" sahut Taehyung ga nyante banget "Ciee~ santai aja kali mas, garang amat mentang-mentang gebetan." balas satunya yang berbadan lumayan bagus menurut Hoseok –ya sebelas dua puluh lah.

Hoseok dua puluhnya.

"CIEEE~~!" lagi, temen-temen bersorak kadang cekikikan "Tapi gua sekamar sama anak seni musik. Udah semester 5 dia, mau gua kenalin gak?" tawar dia sok bersikap pahlawan kesorean.

Mumpung di depan kecengan ini.

"Serius bang? Nah kalo gitu ini nih Jimin aja deh ya yang nyanyi sebagai wakil kelas kita?" seru Taehyung ke temen-temennya sambil nunjuk Jimin yang tadi Hoseok bilang badannya 'agak' sebagus dia "Loh? Loh? Kok aku Tae?" tanya Jimin yang keliatan ga terima.

"Aduh Jimin, suara kamu tuh udah paling bagus seangkatan kita. Ya gak sih, guys?" seru Taehyung minta persetujuan dari yang lain "Lo ga usah grogi Jim, temen gua ini cowo kok. Tapi dia juga manis mukanya." Sahut Hoseok sok asik.

"Tuh kan Jim! Kali aja lu bias kecengin dia!" seru yang tadi pake kacamata "Ih, aku masih lurus ya!" elak Jimin "Liat aja dulu orangnya baru bilang lurus. Dia kemaren juara festival music Seoul loh." kata Hoseok mencoba mempromosikan temennya.

Eh, serasa lagi jual orang.

"Tuh, ini bakal jadi duet paling keren tau, Jimin!"

"Awalnya dia cuek sih Jim, tapi kalau lo nyaman ama dia ya dia bakal nyaman sama lo juga. Ketemu dia dulu baru bilang lo beneran lurus. Gue aja pertama ketemu dia langsung ngaku belok."

"Eh? Emang bang Hoseok belok ke dia?"

Hoseo kicep, aih keceplosan udah "Siapa?" tanya dia belaga bego "Bang Hoseok belok ke temen abang yang anak seni musik itu?" tanya Taehyung pasang tampang polos.

Kesempatan gak sih ini namanya?

Obrolannya udah bisa dilencengin ke acara penembakan ini!

Bisa deh kayaknya.

"Ih, gue kan beloknya ke elo." katanya sok pasang tampang datar padahal dalem ati mah udah pengen nyemilin batu coral rasanya "Hah? Siapa? Taehyung?" tunjuk si Jimin ke Taehyung yang mukanya udah gatau mau dibilang gimana lagi.

"Iya, gue belok ke Taehyung. Gue suka sama dia, kenapa? Cemburu kalia-.."

"Eh gue duluan ya guys."

"Eh Tae? Mau kemana? Ini tugas belum kelar loh! Taehyung!"

' _Hah? Apa? Gue dikacangin? Cowok ganteng kayak gue dikacangin? Dikacangin sama kecengan sendiri? Miapah?'_

Belum juga selesai Hoseok sama kontroversi hatinya, dia udah ditinggal Taehyung beserta antek-anteknya tanpa permisi lebih dulu.

Kampret emang.

Dan menyakitkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

Jrengg..

Ya, masih dengan gitar di pelukan, kaos di badan, celana di kaki dan muka melas di wajah. Hoseok masih setia duduk di depan teras sambil melongo dengan tatapan lurus. Ngebikin om yang punya kos-kosan ngirain dia mandangin kolor banci dengan motif bunga-bunga yang tinggal di samping kos nya.

Kejadian kemaren cukup bikin Hoseok dapat serangan hati.

Dia jadi males kuliah padahal hari ini ada mata kuliah favorit dia.

' _Bodo amat gua galau.'_

Jrenggg..

"Setidaknya diriku pernah berjuang~" katanya berkumandang sambil memetik senar gitar gak niat "Anjay ngenes amat yah idup gue hiks.." kata dia sok mendramatisir pake acara nangis-nangis bombai.

Sesekali dia liat ke arah kiri, jalan keluar dari gang tempat kos-kosan dia, dia heran kenapa si Yoongi gak balik-balik, udah hampir 2 jam ini.

Atau! Apa dia di culik om-om pedofil karna dikira anak SMP yang tersesat di jalan dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang kayak butiran debu? Yoongi kan unyu-unyu cuy!

"Wah, gak bisa didiemin ini." dan begonya Hoseok lebih milih ngikutin sisi parno gak masuk akalnya. Secara siapa yang mau nyulik Yoongi? Dipegang dari belakang aja udah kena pites tangan lo.

Dia taroh gitarnya ke dalam kos lalu kunci pintu, dengan muka sok garang dia pake sandal dan jalan keluar gang mau liat ini si Yoongi di mana.

Tapi baru juga nyampe di tikungan gang, dia udah dibikin kembang kembis kembang sepatu.

Ada kecengan dia woy!

Penampilannya kece, oke banget lah kalo dibandingin sama Hoseok yang bahkan masih belum sikat gigi dari subuh.

Ya si Taehyung itu, sambil bawa kresek item "L-lo.. lo kok di.. sini?" tanya Hoseok sok sok an kalem, gaya gayaan masukin tangan ke saku celana sambil sesekali berlagak kayak orang batuk ngumpulin dahak. Taehyung Cuma liatin dia kicep, ga berani ngomong sampai ada suara bola yang menimpa atap seng perumahan deket mereka akibat kelakuan bocah-bocah belum sunat.

JDENGG

Kayak bunyi geledek.

"A-a-eumm.. bang, ini tadi bang Yoongi nitipin ini." kata Taehyung pelan sambil nyodorin kresek item di tangannya ke Hoseok. Dan Hoseok pun menerima plastik itu tapi berusaha buat gak nyentuh tangan Taehyung "Oh, iya makasih. E-emang bang Yoon kemana?" tanya Hoseok yang tebar mata ke lain.

"Eum.. ta-tadi.. ketemu bang Yoongi di warung martabak, tapi kebetulan ada Jimin jadi mereka mau nyelesin lagu katanya. Terus a-aku.. dititipin ini.."

Udah gitu doang. Hoseok gak berani juga ngomong lebih –masih kecewa kemaren dikacangin "Oh.. u-dah ya? Gue.. gue ada kerjaan.."

' _Meratapimu sayangku~'_ sambung nya dalem hati.

Baru juga Hoseok mau jalan balik ke kos, tapi baju dia udah di tarik sama Taehyung.

"A-aku boleh ikut ga? A-ada yang pengen aku omongin."

.

.

Jadi ya gini, mereka duduk di dalam kamar Hoseok yang ada di lantai 2 kos-kosan, Cuma diem dengan martabak telor yang udah dingin di tengah-tengah, gak ada yang berani ngomong duluan.

"Jadi lo.. mau ngomongin apaan nih?" tanya Hoseok duluan, si Taehyung udah mulai gelisah, sesekali menggeram gak enak geser geser pantat. Hoseok kan jadi parno, apa ini anak pengen ngajakin iya-iya ya?

"Enghh.. g-gini bang.."

"Iya.."

"Yang kemaren itu.."

"Yang kemaren?"

"Y-y-ya-yang.. yang abang nembak aku itu.."

"Oh… eh! Anjir! Lo mau bahas itu?!"

"Iya.."

Okey! Hoseok siap ga siap potek "Oh, terus? Lo ga harus jawab kok Tae, gua.. udah tau jawabannya.." kata Hoseok pelan, dia perhatiin muka Taehyung yang keliatannya shock "Kemaren lo langsung pergi gitu, gue tau kok kalo lo gak suka sama gue. Gue paham kok."

"Bukan gitu!"

"Lah terus?"

"Dih bang Hoseok mah orang belum ngomong udah main nyerocos! Udah ah aku pulang aja!"

Eh eh? Kok si kecengan berdiri sih? Kok marah sih? Hoseok salahnya di mana kalau yang di omongin emang bener kan.

Hoseok langsung narik tangan Taehyung sebelum itu anak pegang ganggang pintu "Mau kemana?" kata dia heran "Mau pulang lah bego!"

' _Eh kampret gue dikatain bego ama ini bocah!'_

"Taehyung, kalau mau ngomong ya ngomong aja dulu.."

"Ya abang udah main cerocos!"

"Oke oke gue diem, gue diem, janji, oke?"

Taehyung Cuma diem, tapi tangannya yang dipegang Hoseok tadi udah mulai lemes dikit "Aku udah denger semuanya dari bang Yoongi." kata dia pelan "Apaan?" lanjut Hoseok.

Tahan banget ya mereka ngobrol sambil berdiri gini. Mana itu tangan gak lepas lepas pula.

"Aku udah denger kalau bang Hoseok itu sebenernya suka beneran sama aku. Cin..ta beneran, tapi akunya malah ngacangin kamu kemaren."

' _Bangke itu kalelawar albino, apa coba maksudnya pake ngadu!'_

"Nah terus kenapa lo ngecangin gue kemaren?"

Taehyung diem lagi, dia liatin tangannya yang masih betah dipegang Hoseok biarpun ga sekencang tadi, dia nunduk "Aku udah sering dibilangin gitu. Mau nembak aku lah, suka sama aku lah, padahal mereka Cuma mau canda karna muka ku yang kata anak lain lebih ke cantik. Aku gak suka candaan kayak gitu.." katanya mulai mewek.

Dan Hoseok yang gelagapan liat Taehyung udah mewek langsung mendekat terus ngusap pipi Taehyung sambil dia tengok mukanya "Loh kok nangis? Gue gak pernah bermaksud main-main sama lo Tae.. gue seriusan cinta sama lo."

Duk!

Tiba-tiba kepala Taehyung ngedongak dan hidung si cowo ganteng pun kesundul.

"Akhh.."

"A-a-aduh bang! Maaf, maafin Taehyung! A-aduh.."

Langsung aja si Taehyung meganging hidung Hoseok pake dua tangan dia sambil badannya makin merapat ke dekat Hoseok secara gak sadar.

"Aku bukannya nolak bang Hoseok waktu itu, Cuma takut kalau situ ternyata Cuma mau bercanda aja.." cicit Taehyung pelan-pelan.

Ya namanya kesempatan ga datang dua kali ya kan?

Mumpung mereka lagi deket banget kayak gini ya langsung aja Hoseok peluk pinggangnya sambil pasang muka ganteng _'Anjir, ramping banget gila! Enak banget kayaknya buat dipeluk-peluk'_ batin Hoseok kampungan "E-eh, kenapa meluk aku?"

"Terus? Kalo ga mau nolak gue terus apa?"

Badan Taehyung yang tadi nyoba buat lepas dari pelukan Hoseok tetiba diem pas denger Hoseok ngomong gituan "Hngg.. udah tau lah jawabannya.." cicit di lagi-lagi nunduk muka di bahu kanan Hoseok "Ih apaan sih? Gue gak tau!"

"Boong! Dusta banget bego!"

"Eh lo ngatain gue bego?"

"Iya! Emang situ bego! Hih!"

"Adaw!"

Taehyung yang udah kesel langsung nyubit bisep dalam Hoseok kuat-kuat "I-iya deh, paham! Paham! Ampun nyai!" tapi ternyata cubitannya makin kuat.

"Aku cowok!"

"AAAAA..! I-iya! Iya! Ampun pak!"

Makin kencang nyubitnya

"KOK MAKIN KENCANG SIH TAE?!"

"Emang aku setua itu dipanggil bapak?!"

"AAA Y-Y-YA YA! IYA AMPUN SAYANG!"

Lepas!

"Aduhh.. ampun ini bocah keturunan kalajengking apa kepiting kali ya, kuat amat nyapitnya!"

"Oh! Sini kalau mau kucubit lagi!"

"AAAA..! GAK! Gak usah! Udah sayang udah! Udah ya.. udah.."

Taehyung langsung kicep pas dipanggil 'sayang' sama Hoseok, matanya kedip-kedip lucu. Hoseok masih sibuk ngusap bekas cubitan Taehyung di lengan berotot dia sambil senyum ke Taehyung yang udah malu-malu anak anjing.

"Sini deh." Kata dia minta Taehyung buat duduk deket dia di pinggiran ranjang. Taehyung sih Cuma ikut-ikut aja apa yang diminta. Pas nyampe di samping Hoseok, kepala dia langsung dituntun Hoseok buat sandaran ke bahu kanan dia, sesekali Hoseok elus terus dia cium rambutnya "Denger ya, gue tuh paling gak suka sama yang namanya mainin perasaan orang. Lo bisa tanya sama Namjoon kalo ketemu. Dia sohib gua dari SMP, dia tau seluk beluk sifat gue."

Taehyung masih tetep diem ga berani ngomong, biar si Hoseok ngomongnya tuntas dulu "Atau kalau masih belum percaya, lo bisa nanya ke Jungkook. Dia adek gue, tahun depan paling juga dia masuk Universitas sini. Dia tahu semua seluk beluk gue dari masih sama-sama pake popok. Cari aja yang mukanya paling ngeselin itu dia."

Dan Taehyung masih diem gak ngapa-ngapain, tapi matanya merem –bukan berarti dia tidur, dia Cuma pengen ngerasain tangan Hoseok yang masih sibuk belai-belai pucuk kepala dia. Tapi pas Hoseok pindah tangan ke bahu kanan kiri dia, Taehyung kepaksa buka mata.

Langsung tatapan sama mata Hoseok.

Mampus lu bocah!

"Lo percaya sama gue kan Tae?"

Gak, taehyung udah gak tau kudu bereaksi gimana, ini udah terlalu fluffy buat dia. Yang Cuma bisa dia lakuin Cuma meluk Hoseok erat-erat "Aku suka kamu Hoseok.."

"Hah? Suka doang nih? Gak adil banget!" kata Hoseok sok merajuk. Taehyung lepas pelukannya dari Hoseok pake senyum-senyum lebar "Hehe.. aku juga cin-..hmmpp!"

Ah kampret lu Hoseok udah main sosor anak orang aja lu. Untung si Taehyung terima-terima aja.

Udah lah ya kita tinggalin aja mereka dengan kegitan ciuman yang entah bakal berakhir kayak apa ujung-ujungnya. Kita harus seret kaki termasuk itu dua manusia beda ukuran badan beda warna kulit beda umur juga kudu ikut! Doyan amat ngintilin temennya lagi pacaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT dengan tidak warasnya.**

Ah ini aku iseng bikin ginian, karena abis nonton FTV tadi pagi, terus itu lagu band muter aja/aku gak yakin nama bandnya apa/ jadilah ini ff gaje. Jadi maaf kalau penulisannya gak rapi.


End file.
